Cybertron y equestria: crisis dimensional (saga 2 de sparkle prime)
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: comienza un ataque a las 2 dimensiones distintas, los aliados de 2 los mundos unirán fuerzas para acabar con esta guerra , o sera tarde para los aliados
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Han pasado 10 años desde que optimus y twilight unieron fuerzas para vencer a archimachine así traer paz a sus dimensiones durante eso años cybertron puedo volver albergar vida, optimus se sacrifico para que su planeta estuviera bien , twilight cambio de unicornio a princesa alicornio ella gobierna ponyville y una parte de canterlot todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta ahora, cuando 6 pilares cayeron de la nada 2 en equestria, 2 en cybertron, los otros 2 eran desconocidos de repente aparecen en los pilares que cayeron criaturas desconocidas comenzado a atacar y luego en equestria aparecen 3 guerreros desconocidos observando y comunicándose entre ellos para ver como va su objetivo

**CAPITULO 1: LA ALIANZA DE EQUESTRIA Y CYBERTRON **


	2. LA ALIANZA DE EQUESTRIA Y CYBERTRON

**capitulo 1**

**La alianza de equestria y cybertron **

mientras tantos en la tierra de equestria la princesa twilight observa lo que pasa en su reino

**Princesa Twilight****: **sabia que este día llegaría en algún momento , ahora debo defender mi hogar guardia real prepara unas tropas para el contraataque y que evacue ponyville y también canterlot si es posible ahora

**Guardia real: **como ordene su majestad

**Shining:** veo como esta situación a penas comienza hermana ¿ que haremos ?

**Princesa Twilight****: **solo hay que espera, que viniste a ayudar me pero no necesita el imperio de cristal

**Shining: **no te preocupes hermana el imperio esta protegido ante venir acá use un hechizo de protección imperial

**Princesa Twilight****:** algo me dice esto sera una guerra muy larga

mientras tantos en planeta cybertron ultra magnus el nuevo líder de los autobots y a la vez comandante ve como las criaturas ataca cybertron

**ultra magnus: **seres desconocidos destruirán todo el planeta no puedo permitirlo

**Bumblebee: **veo que tenemos que llama a los predacons necesitaremos ayuda tal vez pueda convencer los decepticons

**ultra magnus: **has lo que sea necesario guerrero necesitamos refuerzos ve

bumblebee corre lo mas posible de la nada aparece optimus luz blanca para hablar con el

**Optimus: **bumblebee caos y mal regresaron destruir nuestro planeta natal es una si no estoy para ayudarlo, pero tienes que ir a la tierra de la princesa twilight sparkle ella necesitara tu ayuda en su dimensión ella también tiene problemas , usa esta esencia mágica quedo dentro mi cuando me fusione con ella con eso podrá ir a su dimensión cuento contigo

**Bumblebee: **si lo haré

cuando bumblebee termina de hablar con optimus el se dirigió a llamar 6 vehicons y dos 2 autobots el abre el portal terrestre usado la esencia mágica una parte la pone todo cybertron en sus portales pasa un buen rato bumblebee llega donde esta la princesa twilight, shining le dispara bee pero el lo bloquea con su mano

¡Alto ! dijo shining con rabia?

?: oye cosa blanca cálmate o sino quiere que te pise

**Bumblebee:** disculpo por entrar así alteza usted deber la princesa twilight sparkle mi nombre es bumblebee soy un guerrero que fui nombrado por optimus prime quien se sacrifico su allparks para que nuestro planeta albergara vida y ahora vengo ayudarla con unos 6 vehicons le ayudara a como refuerzos y de color roja es agatha prime la del consejo prime y capitana guardia élite y morado es gunren es muy pesimista y arrogante

**Shining: **hermana conoces tu conoces estos gigantes metálicos

**Princesa Twilight****: **si no hace mucho tiempo yo quede atrapada una dimensión oscura allí conocí a optimus tuvimos que vencer un enemigo muy poderosos tuvimos que fusionarnos para vencerlo, el me contó de ti bumblebee pero no puedo pelear necesito proteger mi reino pero mi alumno el peleara por mi ya puede venir

?: me ya llamo princesa

el león savage es mi alumno a estudiado por 3 años el les ayudara en la batalla y lo que necesite , el es muy joven y astuto dijo

era un unicornio sus ojos eran azules su crin era negro el peinado caído cubriendo un casi un ojo, su pelaje era como el de applejack solo un poco oscuro su cutie mark era un libro cerrado de portada una puta de flecha

**León: **así que ayudare a estos metales parlantes por mi esta bien mientras que peleamos es lo que mas he querido grrr

**Gunren**: ¿ que le pasa esta mosca fastidiosa ?

**Princesa Twilight****: **bueno cuando su padre vivía casi a las fuera de ponyville y de everfree el murió debido a su edad desde ese entonces tuvo que sobrevivir de pequeño como un pony solitario una parte fue criando por lobos después separa de la manada unos años mas tarde lo encontré mientras paseaba en bosque allí le di un hogar en ponyville y le di que fuera mi alumno y el acepto

bee manda a los 6 vehicons defender el reino y luego recibe una llamada de un ser querido en la tierra en su vide ocomunicador

aquí el capitán j bee necesitamos refuerzos unas criaturas extrañas atacan nuestras ciudad de jasper city ahora mas cuando te necesitamos dijo una voz conocida en las sombras

**Bumblebee:** un momento eres

así es soy yo capitán jack darby podrás venir dijo al mostrar su apariencia era igual solo su pelo era mas corto

**Bumblebee:** veo tienen muchos problemas esa criaturas aya en la tierra tranquilo mandare a smokecreen, bulkhead y arcee a ayudar, tu eres niko no

**Niko: **hola tiempo sin verte

**Bumblebee: **también me da gusto, pero cual problema

**Niko: **bee la isla de griffin rock también esta siendo atacada los rescue bots necesita ayuda adicional

**Bumblebee:** lo entiendo esto problemas comienza debo decir hoy estaremos ocupados no me gusta como pinta esto, knock out envía arcee bulkhead smokecream a la tierra y abre un portal en mi ubicación que me lleva isla de griffin rock. gunren agatha a ayuden la princesa en esta situación y programe su comunicadores para se pueda comunicar en cybertron en y la tierra tengo que irme adiós

luego bee se va corriendo en el portal

**Princesa Twilight****: **esa criatura extraña necesito que averigüe donde viene su origen y cuando lo descubra destruyan lo león quiero que valla con ellos y que peles por mi alumno mio

**León: **si lo haré como nunca princesa vamos metales es hora de la acción

**Gunren**: oye sabandija tu no dirige este equipo

**León:**no soy una sabandija soy un unicornio que fue criado por lobos montón de metal hueco

**Agatha**: **! **ya cállese **¡** tenemos que investigarla causa de este problema ademas soy la líder de este equipo soy una prime me obedecerán entendido vamos

luego que los 3 fueron investigar shining armo esta pensado ellos haría lo correcto

**Shining: **twili crees que tu alumno podrá ayudarlo bien su investigación

**Princesa Twilight****: **confió eso 2 autobots que lo ayudara en el camino

**Shining: **pero enserio fue criado por lobos

**Princesa Twilight****: **cuando lo encontré en bosque tampoco lo creí pensé que era una locura, hermano ya que estas aquí llama a S si esta imperio de cristal y llama una cuanta tropas no se cuanto resistamos

**Shining: **si hermana

mientras tanto en cybertron ultra magnus pelea con varias criaturas extrañas junto con otros autobots y escuadrones

**ultra magnus:** necesito saber donde esta bumbleblee con los refuerzo que dijo que buscaría hot shot trata de comunicarte con el

**Hot shot : **si señor, bumblebee si me escuchas ultra magnus necesita saber donde esta

actualmente estoy ayudando a equipo vector sigma 17 me gustaría estar cybertron pero la tierra también esta atacando esa criaturas extrañas dijo bee en comunicador

las criaturas atacaba sin razón los 2 dimensiones, equestria y cybertron hacen lo posible para contraatacar pero ahora gunren agatha y león el alumno de twilight se dirigen a investigar

**León: **oye agatha como vamos averiguar el origen de esa criaturas

**Agatha**: en mis años como investigadora yo muy poco he fallado , se esa cosa deben venir de algún lugar

**Gunren**: presiento que algo se aproxima espero que sepas pelear bicho raro

**León: **tengo magia y estrategia y habilidades lobo que aprendí por mi cuenta y también invocar criaturas conocidas

los 3 se preparan para atacar a una pequeña horda de criaturas desconocidas y atacaba mientras hablaban entre ellos

-a veces esa criaturas no tiene tanta resistencia pero si podemos con ellos dijo gunren a agatha mientras le disparaba y le daba puñetazos a los enemigos

-ja esta criaturas no son un desafió para mi eso que no e invocado criaturas conocidas dijo león a agatha y a gunren

agatha mientras peleaba con criaturas raras agarro una

**León: **esta cosa les vamos a decir **engendros **

**los engendros** una son criaturas moradas circulares con ojos naranja y disparaba burbujas verde como proyectiles y tenia tiene filosos

dentro de poco tiempo acabaron con la pequeña horda de engendros que así llamo león

**Gunren**: ya tiene la muestra agatha ahora donde que hay que ir

**Agatha**: tendremos que ir al norte , según lo que analizo y escaneó de mi muñeca no esta muy lejos vamos

**León: **oye montón de chatarra como es su planeta o mundo grande o pequeño

**Gunren**: oye parásito nuestro planeta muchos edificios y nuestra sangre es el energon y también combustible de nuestra vida y un poco mediano

**León: **increíble no soy un parásito soy un unicornio y me llamo león recuerda lo

**Gunren**: para mi seguirás siendo lo mismo eh ...

**León: **gunren por que estas callado ahora oye oye

**Agatha**: ¿ pasa algo gunren ?

**Gunren**: no se vi , no importa vi algo que o alguien que se movía pero sigamos

luego que caminara llegaron donde provenía los engendros a los que llamo león era un pilar gigante que hacia aparece criaturas esa criaturas

**León: **jamas he visto un pilar gigante me gustaría saber que hace aquí

**Agatha**: según lo que analizo a eso engendros al escanear ese pilar hace que salgan cuando tiene suficiente a voluntad

**Gunren**: bueno que hacemos ahora a si destruir ese pilar

los 3 usaron todos lo que tenia, agatha se convierte en esfera cortadora, gunren saca una espada y león usa hechizo de electricidad y dispara múltiple esfera eléctricas hacia el pilar seguían varias veces luego 3 ven pilar estaba punto de romperse

**León: **no puede ser ese pilar para ser muy resistente intentemos una vez mas

leon y gunren terminar de destruir el pilar de pronto aparece una niebla oscura

**Agatha**: ¿ y ahora que ?

mientras tanto en castillo de twilight

**Princesa Twilight****: **guardias llame a **S** lo mas pronto posible

**Guardia real : **si su majestad

**Princesa Twilight****: **esta situación esta poniendo fea

luego aparece unicornio de pelaje gris su crin era blanca ojo azul en otro tenia un parche naranja cutie mark era un tubo de ensayo

**?:** no lo diría mejor alteza

**Princesa Twilight: **como esta la investigación cienia

**Cienia:** bien pero regresare pronto con los detalles que princesa

mientras tanto los 3 escuchaba un voz en las tinieblas

jajajajaja enemigos fáciles de ver dijo una voz misteriosa

**Gunren: **¡ ahora que cobarde !

vayan es cierto lo que dice de ti gunren eres arrogante me pregunto si los 3 podrán contra mi ya que soy uno

**Gunren: **te esta buscando un corte

**León:** donde andas esta niebla oscura te daría tu merecido

si alumno de la princesa twilight y que fue criado por lobos y viven en ponyville se tu magia es poco débil es una pena y te llama león dijo la voz misteriosas

**Gunren: **basta de juegos degenerado sal ahora así pondré fin a tus palabras

de pronto aparece la voz misteriosa era un dragón amarillo sus ojos era rojos de dos cabeza era predacon sin alas

soy oriscron un antiguo predacons de otra dimensión ahora serán destruidos por mi su peor pesadilla

**Gunren: **muy bien cosa rara prepárate a sentir una buena paliza o el filo de mi espada de cybertron

**Oriscron: **eso ya veremos

luego oriscron con su cola arranca árbol y se los arroja a los 3

**Agatha**: cuidado equipo

mientras tanto un 2 guardia reales pidió twilight llegaron donde estaba **S **

**Guardia real 1 : **la princesa twilight la necesita

**S: **que sucede exactamente

**Guardia real 2 : **le explicaremos por mas tarde pero venga con nosotros

**S:** vamos

**CONTINUARA **

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO : UN ALIADO ENEMIGO**


	3. UN ENEMIGO ALIADO

**Capitulo 2**

**Un enemigo aliado**

Los 3 esquiva el árbol seguido cada uno le dispara oriscron pero retrocede un poco, el agarra 2 piedra con dos bocas salta alto y la divide pequeños fragmentos como proyectiles leon crea un escudo y agatha la evaden y resto le dan a gunren

**Gunren:** es solo mejor que se te ocurre, ja y apenas solo me a hecho algo de polvo mi armadura pero te acabare

oriscron se dirige a hacia gunren le da dos zarpazo raya su armadura y contraataca con dos puñetazo, león usa hechizo de hielo contra oriscron y agatha le da un patada acrobática y luego de recibe el daño gunren del zarpazo el usa su espada y le da varias vence oriscron que cae y se levanta rápido y dispara tres esferas explosivas los 3 cae ante la explosión pero gunren le da un puñetazo y manda un poco lejos oriscron

**Gunren:** eso todo lagarto o lo que sea tu exactamente te cortare la cabeza y lo guardare en mi hogar

**Oriscron: **Escuchado mejores amenazas

león salta hacia el dragón agarrando su cabeza pero oriscron se libera de el león le dispara tornado pero oriscron resisten el impacto y le da un coletazo que manda volar a león y choca con un árbol y se lastima su pierna delantera derecha

**Leon: **aun puedo pelear no me rendiré

**Agatha: **mejor quédate allí nosotros nos encargaremos

mientras que agatha y gunren pelean con oriscron en lugar de griffin rock bee ayuda a los rescue bots

**Heatwave: **bee me entere de optimus se sacrifico su vida para albergar vida a cybertron

**Bumblebee: **es cierto también me nombro guerrero para proteger nuestro hogar encontrar ese pilar y destruirlo

**Blades: **oye bee puedes encontrar ese pilar pero esta un campo electromagnético que nos desactivaría nosotros

**Chase:** la única solución es que se nos ocurre es disparando les de muy lejos

luego los 5 fueron griffin crest modo vehículo pasa un buen rato y llegan

**Heatwave: **muy bien ya lleguemos

**B****oulder****: **tiempo que no venimos aquí y ahora que

**Bumblebee: **creo que tengo suficiente energía para crea un campo de fuerza y pasar encontrar pilar y destruirlo con poder energize y luego mándalo lejos

**Chase: **parece algo arriesgado, pero suerte bee

bee activa el campo de fuerza y pasa modo vehículo logra entra y enseguida usa el poder energize saliendo un taladro salta sobre el pilar y lo destruye con su arma lo agarra y lo manda lejos donde esta los 4 bots, ellos enseguida saca sus armas energize destruyendo el pilar y luego bee lograr salir del campo electromagnético

**Bumblebee:** gracias equipo boulder quiero me acompañe a california junto con bulkhead

te pronto suena el comunicador de bee recibiendo una llamada agatha

bumblebee te necesitamos no podemos vencer un enemigo poderoso es un predacon de otra dimensión ve pronto dijo agatha en su comunicador

**Bumblebee: **si llamare a knock out para abrí un portal a sus coordenadas, bien rescue bot tengo irme a cumplir unas misiones nos veremos pronto y necesito algo los llamare o enviare alguien y buena suerte equipo en sus misiones

**Heatwave**: de acuerdo ve salva nuestro planeta bee

**Clades:** eres el mejor de todos

**Chase: **ve guerrero

luego que bumblebee se despidiera del equipo corre hacia el portal llegan donde esta sus compañeros y salta sobre el enemigo y le da una patada trasera

vaya este dragón de predacon de 2 piernas y dos cabezas lo he derribado dijo bumblebee

**Oriscron:** uh trajero otro apoyo sera mas divertido acabar con otros

los 3 bots dispara hacia oriscron pero el lo repele con su colas, usa cola de nuevo pero la alarga atacado los 3 pero resistía el impacto luego los 3 se cambia modo vehículo y lo derriba con todo y lo mas seguido bee choque contra el y le da un coletazo este oriscron y el se aleja

**Leon:** muy poderoso es dragón aun con mi magia le muy poco daño tengo que pensar en algo para ayudarlo

**Gunren: **oye bee asegúrate de acabarlo aun quiero que sienta una buena paliza

**Bumblebee: **vaya aun sigue siendo muy terco

agatha usa habilidades para ser veloz en combate y le da varios puñetazo a oriscron después bumblebee le da una doble patada y gunren lo remata con 5 disparos y corta de su navaja muñeca tras recibir eso 3 ataques diferente oriscron recarga sus dos mandíbulas dos esferas oscuras y se las traga seguido salta choca con piso y saliendo aro oscuros liberando energía poderosa golpea a varios objetivos

**Leon:** incluso ese ataque logra llegar a aquí y me dejo mas herido de lo que estaba, creo que lo único puede hacer un hechizo envía rocas filosa como proyectiles es pero que fusiones

la ráfaga de proyectiles de leon que envió hacia oriscron le hace un gran daño pero que casi cae vuelve mantener de pie bumblebee se levanta y logra coger de la cola le da varias vuelta con toda la fuerza que le queda hace choque unas muro de piedras y luego bee agarra un árbol y se lanza

**Bumblebee: **se traga sus esferas cargas para causar una gran explosión cuando piso el suelo debo admitir que eres un predacon difícil, creo que mi generador se agota pero aun puedo pelear

**Agatha: **bee ataquemos aun podemos el no es nada

gunren ataca con su navaja de muñeca y le hace una cortada a oriscron y le hace daño. pero la navaja de gunren se rompe cuando le hacia daño oriscron aprovecha y le da un mordisco a gunren con sus dos mandibulas y le da puñetazo que le rompe un poco el pecho gunren, el libera de el con una patada seguido le dispara pero oriscron le come la mano donde disparaba así destruyéndola y seguido hace lo mismo con la otra mano lo agarra y lo lanza, después agatha usa velocidad dándole varios puñetazos y patadas contra oriscron el reacciona y le da un gancho que agatha cae lejos y inmovilizada

**Oriscron : **admiro su esfuerzo autobot pero le falta mucho para vencer un predacon de mi nivel pensé que era un desafió para mi pero me equivoque

bumblebee se acerca atacándolo aun sin tener fuerzas oriscron se leja de y le da una patada que cae y sin casi poder moverse

**Bumblebee: **vaya creo este podría ser mi fin

de la nada oriscron se acerca rapido hacia bee para acabarlo y 2 disparo desconocidos le da oriscron y aparece alguien en la niebla y le corta su cuchilla y le da un puño a oriscron se aleja de el

vaya tiempo sin verte desde que se deshicieron de unicron dijo una voz familiar

**Gunren:** ¿ pero quien ese ?

**Agatha: **el tirano y fue el causante de la guerra de cybertron en el pasado, ex líder de rebelión y único en vencer a

**Bumblebee: **megatron que hace aquí

**Megatron:** veía cybertron cunado quería saber que sucedía y fui investigar respuestas me las dio knock solo que sabia por el momento de esta situación le dije activara el portal a si tus coordenadas bee

**Bumblebee: **no esperaba tu ayuda

**Megatron: **descansa guerrero yo me encargare de esta cosa llamado predacon

megatron dispara su doble caño d mano pero el predacon dragón resistía y trata de darle con su cola megatron salta saca su cuchilla y le unos cortes y lo apuñala y luego le dispara después megatron usa los poderes que tenia de unicron saca un martillo y manda lejos a oriscron cae y se vuelve levanta herido

**Oriscron: **reconozco que pudiste casi vencerme pero mi maestro te mataría

**Megatron:** va solo dice eso por que sientes miedo que te halla vencido, pero tu maestro me gustaría vencerlo y la vez conocerlo y acabar con esto

**Oriscron: **lo veras pero por el momento adiós

antes se fuera corriendo megatron le lanza un chip de rastreo , después megatron se lleva a los 4 a cybertron para ir con el medico para restaurarlos pasa un buen rato los 3 despiertas menos león

**Agatha: **puedes hacer algo por este orgánico amigo mio y tiene algo en su pierna la perdió

**Seiper: **veré puede hacer por el pobre de el

luego pasa un buen rato seiper le construye una piernas metálica se la pone a león , poco tiempo después despierta sorprendido sin 1 de piernas no es igual a las otras

**león****:** me siento raro por tener una pierna metálica y haber perdido una me siento débil , me gustaría decir que se siente increíble pero no nada

**Gunren: **oye debes acostúmbrate aun puede hace mucho mas cosas mas pero en este caso basura no debes rendirte

**león****: **si no debo rendirme ni desanimarme soy un unicornio de ponyville

**Bumblebee:** megatron a donde vas ahora mismo

**Megatron: **guerrero voy encargarme yo solo de quien esta detrás de esto, y así traer paz a cybertron y otros mundos

! no ¡ megatron hagamos lo en equipo dijo bumblebee

luego sale corriendo megatron y se transforma volando lo mas lejos posible de bee

**CONTINUARA **

**EN PROXIMO CAPITULO: DE VUELTA A LA ACCIÓN **


End file.
